Today's hottest teen stars are played as Libby, Carlos, Sandra, Tom, Sanjay, Eula, Coleen and Oliver in IBC-13's first-ever teen drama “Friends 4Ever”
March 9, 2014 Starting today, March 9. today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo will finally be seen portraying the grown up teenage characters of IBC-13’s youth-oriented series Friends 4Ever. The teen drama series is off to a good vibes after it premiered last March 2. Like its rival teen dramas from the 90's when the weekend drama series filled the airwaves in 1995, IBC-13's Friends 4Ever has targeted the young viewers for teens, it revolves around a group of teenagers like a best friends forever you loved. Since the premiere of IBC-13's Friends 4Ever, viewers have followed the life of the young Libby, Carlos, Sandra, Tom, Sanjay, Eula, Coleen and Oliber from preschool, elementary school and playground. Now, they are anticipating the much-awaited appearance of Sue Ramirez as the senior high school girl for the painting art and poser Libby, Khalil Ramos as the cool and wacky boy Carlos, Liza Soberano as the kikay girl Sandra, Diego Loyzaga as the gwapo guy Tom, Francis Magundayao as the boy next door Sanjay, Ella Cruz as the high school pretty girl Eula Garcia, Chienna Filomeno as the high school teen sweetheart Coleen Santiago and John Manalo as the high school boy Oliver Santiago. Their lives of four young girls - the senior high school girl for painting art and poster Libby, the kikay girl Sandra, the high school pretty girl Eula and the high school teen sweetheart Coleen as they encounter for their teen barkada adventure. Follow that Libby and Carlos, Sandra and Tom, Sanjay and Eula, and Coleen and Oliver, whose best friends in the ultimate feel-good barkada experience. Friends 4Ever airs Sunday at 3 p.m. after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. 'High School (''Friend 4Ever) Students (classmate in the high school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) * Sue Ramirez as Libby Escueta (senior high school) * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes (junior high school) * Ella Cruz as Eula Garcia (junior high school) * Chienna Filomeno as Coleen Santiago (senior high school) * Khalil Ramos as Carlos Escueta (senior high school) * Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo (senior high school) * Francis Magundayao as David Martin (junior high school) * John Manalo as Oliver Santiago (senior high school) * Yna Uy as Denise Ruiz (junior high school) * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo (junior high school) * Paul Salas as Pablo Rodriguez (junior high school) * Kiko Estrada as Paolo Sanchez (senior high school) Friends 4Ever is a youth oriented show of IBC that started in 2014' The cast is composed of *'Sue Ramirez''' as Libby Escueta *'Khalil Ramos' as Carlos Escueta *'Liza Soberano' as Sandra Reyes *'Diego Loyzaga' as Tom Domingo *'Francis Magundayao' as David Martin *'Ella Cruz' as Eula Garcia *'Chienna Filomeno' as Coleen Santiago *'John Manalo' as Oliver Santiago The story of their 8 classmates from babies to children - Libby (Ashley Cabrera), Carlos (Lance Lucido), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Alyanna Angeles), Tom (Aldred Nasayao), Eula (Mutya Orquia), Coleen (Sofia Millares) and Oliver (AJ Urquia) - as they try to do from preschool education to elementary school during school days with teacher and classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will teach them from elementary school and so that they will now be grown up to the high school teen classmates. Libby is happy and chases the kids in school bus, with Sandra on the classes. Libby starts at 17 for them to come out, and Carlos suggests they go to playground (the future) so that they will be grown up. Libby says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 17, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel. At the exact moment Libby reaches seventeen, Carlos send into the playground and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 10 years younger. A senior high school girl for the painting art and poser Libby (Sue Ramirez) who loves a cool and wacky boy Carlos (Khalil Ramos). On the other hand, the kikay girl Sandra (Liza Soberano), is linked to gwapo guy Tom (Diego Loyzaga), who comes from a family. When Libby falls in love with Carlos, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings. Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named Sanjay (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with a high school pretty girl Eula (Ella Cruz). There is also a cutie high school teen sweetheart Coleen (Chienna Filomeno) who talks for a high school boy Oliver (John Manalo). Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story. Their best friends forever will fall in love for Libby and Carlos, Sandra and Tom, Sanjay and Eula, and Coleen and Oliver in the high school level.